Metal sheet used to create different-shaped pieces by means of, for example, pressing, stamping or forming, are typically provided in the form of cylindrical rolls or coils of metal. The coils must be uncoiled in order for the metal sheet to be handled and when this is done the sheet presents undulations and distortions that are detrimental to its subsequent treatment or handling. In order to solve this drawback the sheet to be unrolled must be handled by a straightening machine where most of the stresses are eliminated. These straightening machines generally comprise a plurality of rollers between which the sheet passes.
This process is suitable for cases in which the sheets comprise a limited thickness. If the thickness exceeds a certain value, the rollers required to eliminate the stresses are very large, making the elimination of stresses in this way difficult. In these cases a drawing machine is used and by means of which the sheet is drawn to eliminate the stresses. This method can also be used for sheets of limited thickness. A drawing machine generally comprises a fixed support and a moving support that moves in relation to the fixed support in a drawing process. Both supports comprise a window through which the metal sheet to be drawn passes, and holding means for holding the metal sheet during the process with the aim of ensuring it is drawn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,838 discloses a drawing machine of this type, where the fixed support is mounted in a fixed manner to a floor. The machine comprises feet and arms that are fixed to the floor and to the fixed support itself to provide the fixed support with a firmer fixing. The feet are connected to the bottom part of the fixed support by means of additional bars, while the arms are fixed to the top end of the fixed support.